New addition in town
by Maso Neko-chan
Summary: Theodora,a rebel soul and a fanatic fangirl,stumbles in the Sakamaki household.How will she react to who,or rather what,they are?How will they deal with this weird girl?Basically,a good reverse harem. Maybe.-Multi Chapter-
1. Introduction!

NEW INFO GUYS! I re read the chapters and all I can say is…cringe. Two years is enough to realise how cringe my story is. So,for all of you who are still here,I'm going to rewrite ALL my chapters. Stay tuned!

* * *

"I'm so bored." I whine in my head.I am currently in a taxi that should take me to my new 'home'. Basically, it's just my father trying to get rid of me . Do not get me wrong,he's a great father and I love him,but really? Not allowing your 17 year old daughter alone in Japan? And sending her to her relatives…never met them though. How long is he going to treat me like a baby?

The name's Theodora Komori and welcome to my life with 6 psychopathic vampires!


	2. New faces

Hi guys!So I must thank you Ksims for pointing out my grammar mistakes and such. I've done all the adjustments and IT'S FINALLY READY :D Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I am looking at the house,no,MANSION in front of my eyes. The thing is HUGE, done in a gothic style. I already like it here.

Ollie's scream tore me out of my observations. Right, I forgot to stop my music. Bye "Drown". Bye BMTH. Hear you in half an hour.

I knock at the door but no one's answering. Weird. Then the door opened on it's own. I step in because it started to rain.

"Hello,is anybody home?"I ask. No answer. I walk down the hall until I reach the stairs. On my left-no one. On my right-no on~WAIT. What do I spy with my 'find hotties' eye?

A red-haired boy is sleeping on the couch. He has a disheveled appearance. His tie is undone and put around his neck like it's supposed to choke him and his right pants sleeve is up to his knee,his white shirt is unbuttoned.

"Sorry to distur~YOU'RE SO FREAKING COLD!" I tried to wake him up by shaking him but he's FREEZING!I put my head on his chest to feel his heartbeat. None.

"Oh no oh no OH NO NOT AGAIN!" I had an encounter with a guy that could stop his heart's beat. I'm not buyin' it.

"If this is some kind of joke cut it out." Just as I finished saying that, he grabbed me and put me on the couch.

"You're so damn noisy. This isn't even your house so shut up." THE NERVE OF THE GUY!HE'S THE ONE THAT WANTED TO SCARE ME.

"Well, If you woke me up, I should make good use of you. I'm going to take you." He bends over me and licks my neck. I know where this is going. I scream at the top of my lungs…I think father heard me from Europe. The boy makes a faces and is about to say something, untill.

"Ayato, what's this commotion?" A neat-looking guy asks from my right. He has glasses and an implacable face. 'Ayato' says something like "Damn, not you Reiji" and I use this opportunity to push him off of me and run. He is yelling after me "Oi, Chichinashi, you can't run away!" Really? Titless? I have A34…I don't think they are THAT small!

I enter a spacious room furnished with sofas and a coffee table. Great,I just needed to find THE LIVING ROOM! Curse your luck,Theodora.

"Please excuse my brother's lack of manners,but I would like for you to stop and tell us who you are and what are you doing in our house."

I heard a voice behind me and when I turn to see who is it, I am nose in nose with four eyes.

 _gasp_

D-don't tell me...THEY ARE MY HOSTS?!

"Sit on the couch. A young lady must not stand when she's a guests."

"Uhh…"I sit on the couch because I really want to get this over with and explain myself.

"My name's Theodora Komori and I'm~" "Hmm, I heard right? Did a cute human girl stumble in our house?" I look up and see…a player. Everything about him screams 'manwhore'. From his clothes to his posture.

The next thing I know I'm licked on the cheek. I make a strangled noise.

"You taste so nice." says the player.

"Please let me taste you too."A new voice pipes in. Then someone licks my ear. OK,I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

I stand up and face my abusers."Please refrain from touching me like that. I don't like it."

"The lady's right. Don't you think you are acting rather impolite?" Wow…polite guy.

Then Ayato's voice blooms through the room. "Don't touch her without my permission! Yours Truly saw her first. I will be her first everything!" What a possessive freak.I frown and try to say something, but I'm not allowed.

"Lame. I'm sick of you calling yourself 'Yours Truly'." Another voice is heard. Ayato stands up, very angry may I add, and responds.

"Subaru!I know it's you! Show yourself coward!"

A boy with white hair is standing near a wall. He looks…very good. I mean, I thought Ayato looked hot, but he looks as good as Ayato, maybe even so. His shirt is ripped. That's enough for me.

"I thought I smelled a human in here. How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?" he asked.

NO,I DON'T WANT TO ANGER SNOWFLAKE!

"Uhh, I'm sorry for yelling and screaming like that~" "THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Your smell-HAA." HE JUST PUNCHED THE WALL! AND LEFT A HOLE IN IT!

"Holy~" I say

Four eyes makes a noise to have our attention again.

"Does anybody know anything about this young woman who came here?"

"I didn't tell you why~" "Are you the woman he mentioned?" GOD WHY CAN'T I SAY A SINGLE PROPOSITION IN THIS PLACE?!

"Shuu, do you know something about this girl?" Oh, Ayato, how I've missed you. _insert sarcastic voice_

"…maybe…" Ok, whoever is speaking gives no fucks anymore. OH look! I didn't see him! A blonde guy, a HANDSOME blonde guy-Waaaait. These people are supposed to be my relatives? WHY FATE WHY?!

"Don't maybe me! I would like a proper explanation." The creep who licked me on the ear spoke. Wow, he has balls after all. Well ,I suppose it's a 'he' now.

"That guy…contacted me the other day…He said we would have a guests arriving from the church, and to treat her nicely." AT LAST SOMEONE KNOWS WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!

"You mean chichinashi here is the prospective bride?" Ok, they lost me again.

"Me, bride,that's not possible!" Now I'm panicking.

"Is that all?" sighed the creep.

"More like a sacrifice than a bride." says the player.

"…"I'm at a loss of words.

"Well, let us introduce ourselves." Four eyes then proceeded to tell me their names. So, the handsome blonde is their older bro _droll_ and his name is Shuu. Reiji is four eyes, the player is Laito and little travestite is Kanato . Ayato…I knew him. Those triplets made some comments ("Please let me taste you again." "Pleased to meet you, Bitch-chan!" "You won't get away from me now.") and snowflake's Subaru.

"I think this is a misunderstanding." I blurt out. "No one told me about brides." AND BESIDES YOU ARE FREAKING WEIRD! But I didn't say that. What kind of fool would I be?

"You know, this is messes up, I'm just going to find somewhere I can sleep and stop bothering you guys." I think my friend Maya will take me. She insisted that I go to her but father wouldn't let me.

While I was saying that, I was moving out the door and Ayato TELEPORTED in front of my face and blocked the door.

"You're not getting away." He smiled and bared his fangs at me~WAIT,FANGS?!

"This is a waste of time."I heard Subaru say. THAT DOES IT!

"THEN GO DO SOMETHING ELSE!"I yelled at him. The guy's such a prick. I thought he looks good but I can't stand his rude attitude. I tried to be polite bu- Oh,OH. I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT THESE GUYS ARE DANGEROUS!

He looks surprised, like he's not used to someone talking back to him. Then he glared. Right. Through. Me.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN!" He then teleported in front of my face, pushed Ayato out of the way, to which he graciously replied with a "Shit, Subaru" and was on me. All that in less than 1 second.

"I'll make that pretty little mouth of yours fall off from blood loss." Blood…? Now I get it. The smelling. The licking. The teleportation .They are~

"Vampires…"And then I fainted. The last thing I saw were those lethal fangs.

* * *

I decided this will be a long fiction.I just hate reverse harem heroines that are all like "A~ano…" then stop. Really -.- And I thought that a more badass heroine wil be…BADASS!


	3. The in between

Animes are not that realistic . Do you ever wonder what happens when the scene changes abruptly?Well,this is what I think happens when 'Yui'(Theodora in my story)faints:

* * *

"…she fainted ." Ayato was the first to break the silence.

"It seems so." Added Shuu.

"…this is boring." Said Subaru. He was about to let the girl on the floor and go mind his own business when Reiji spoke.

"Do not let the lady on the floor. We must make sure she is comfortable during her stay here."

"Reiji, why the hell do we need to take care of her? She's just food, nothing more."Subaru retorted.

"…that person explicitly told us not to kill her." Shuu finally speaks.

"What?!" Ayato and Subaru ask at the same time.

"Hmm…It seems we're going to have a long relationship with Bitch-chan." Laito seems pleased.

"Whatever." Subaru was, again, about to drop her on the floor when Reiji, AGAIN, reprimanded him.

Reiji:"Subaru,take her to her room and change her in the night gown.A mortal should be sleeping by now."

"…"Everybody was silent.

Subaru:"…"

"WHAT?!"Ayato and Subaru yelled at the same time.

Ayato:"Why does he have to do it?!" Subaru:"Why do I have to do it?!"

Shuu:"Shut up. You're too noisy."

Laito: _blushing_ "Hee~ why does Subaru get to see Bitch-chan like that? I want to see her too!"

Reiji:"Very well.I will go with you. I need to make sure that you don't do anything inapropriate."

Shuu: _sigh "_ Guess I'll go too. You already woke me up from my sleep."

Kanato:"We want to go too! Right,Teddy?"

Subaru: _still blushing_

In Theodora's new room:

Reiji:"Subaru, stop fumbling and change her."

Subaru:"I'm trying I'm trying!"

All the Sakamaki brothers were watching Subaru make a fool of himself. Except Ayato.

Ayato:"I will not allow any of you to see Chichinashi like this! OUT!"

Laito:"Chill, Ayato,It's not like she's ONLY yours. Bitch-chan is ours."

Ayato:"…do you want to fight me?"

Reiji:"Stop that you two. Subaru,make it quick. I have other duties I must attend to."

Ayato:"Let me do it."

Subaru and Ayato were about to lift her shirt,but…

* * *

So that was me what you think :3 I FINALLY finished with my exams and they were... I hate make me feel well,we can't do happens :) So yeah...sorry for being AFK.


	4. Getting to know the rules

I opened my eyes to see…two figures ?Where am I…

Then everything came back to me.I am surrounded by six vampires,and I am supposed to live with them untill dad comes back from Europe . How should I stay alive?

Then I felt how my shirt is grabbed and lifted.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"I yell and slap their hands away.I then sit on my butt and drag my body up the bed I am on untill my back touches the headboard.I put my arms around myself.

"What…were you trying to do…?"I ask.I am terrified.I am tough,but those guys can do anything to me right now…

"You must change into your nightgown .You need to sleep." Said four eye~I mean Reiji. Man,will it be difficult to get their names right now…Well,not that they know MY name *sigh*

I mean,do they even care anyways?

"Why didn't you just wake me up...?"

"Seriously,how obtuse can you be?Must I spell everything out for you?"Reiji asked me."You must sleep because tomorrow at this hour you will have night school.I am aware you mortals are accustomed to being active during the day,but that won't be your case . We need to keep tabs on you at any time."

REALLY! Like REALLY?!DID HE REALLY TEL ME THAT I'M OBTUSE?

"Sorry for not knowing what's going on because nobody told me anything about this." I am pissed.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming from a young lady such as yourself."Ohh,ok smart pants why won't you~

A sudden touch on my arm tore me out of my thoughts.

"Bitch-chaaaaan~I still want to see you naked." Singed a voice that sounds like~

*gasp*"PLAYER?!"…I PANICKED OKAY?!

He was surprised at first,but then burst out laughing.

"Hahahahhahaahh *brushes tears away* you really are a special one,girls that come here are brainless fools that only say things WE say but just as a question,and my personal favorite 'A~ano'.THAT IS PRICELESS!"And he continued to laugh.

Meanwhile all the brothers were looking at me.

Reiji finally spoke."I laid you a school uniform.I didn't think you would wake up in time for school today."

I frowned. "School,didn't you say it was tomorrow evening?"

Reiji sighed "Seeing that you are awake and perfectly capable to go to school you should be able to make a logic analysis,but it seems like your brain is not functioning properly."

"Please stop insulting me!It is not my fault that I don't know what's going on."

Everything was quiet.I couldn't see any of the brothers . My head was bowed.

"Change into your uniform." And then he disappeared.

I want to cry.I want to cry so hard but I am not weak.I can't let them take pleasure in my pain.I lifted my head to see...nobody,They left me alone?Hmmm...

I climbed out of te bed and walked to the door.I opened it,but I didn't see anybody.I took a step and collapsed with a muscular chest.

"Oi ,Chichinashi , you didn't change into your nightgown . Of course Yours Truly will be happy to help." He had that sexy smirk plastered on his face I just can't!

"Uhh…THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY!" I CAN'T BELIEVE I NEEDED TO THINK ABOUT IT!

"Hmm?Your face is all red . Do you have a fever?" I didn't even want to think that he was doing this out of kindness he still had that raper face.

"I-I-I can take care of myself." And then I started running for the stairs.I took two steps and down I was.I tripped on the stairs!Oh no,now I'm going to die without even seeing my favorite band live.

Seriously now! I AM FALLING! I closed my eyes and waited for the impact,but it never came.I felt the same muscular chest from before...AYATO!

"You are a clumsy girl . Let me carry you to your room." Ayato wiped that smile and picked me up,talk about being OOC . He took me quite weirdly.I mean,I would've hated if he carried me bridal style,but this is no better.

He put my feet around his waist and my hands around his neck,Thank GOD I am smaller than him,because I would've been on the same eye level as he is.

I began blushing like crazy , but I could hide my face in his neck.I felt him exhale and inhale deeply.I thought he was tired from carrying me,but when I lifted my head to see what's gotten him so worked up,I saw his pupils were dilated. HE WAS AROUSED?!WHAT THE HECK.

Then I found out why he was like that . He wasn't tired!He was actually smelling me .His eyes latched themselves on my neck that I oh so generously put into his view and I knew things were not turning out for the better for me.

I immediately removed one feet from his waist and kicked him in the crotch just as he was showing his fangs. He widened his eyes and dropped me.I began to run like the crazy girl that I am and locked myself in my room.

I heard him shouting something like "DAMN YOU CHICHINASHI!" And I began laughing madly while he was just outside my room.

I think he was contemplating whether to kick the door and suck the red out of my body or to retreat and not risk Reiji coming and seeing that he's not letting me change in my uniform.

He at last left.I heard his footsteps getting farther!Now that that's done,time to change for 'night school'!


	5. Hello High School!

Sorry for not posting this week! I was away at a camp and I couldn't post from my I'm back now YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT LaughterLover98 NewChika and Aroosa you guys really made my day with your reviews :)

* * *

While I was changing , Laito "accidentally" opened the door and told me we need to go . Thanks god I was already in my uniform . He commented that I look 'kawaii' in my uniform…hmm , fellow otaku fella?

I am in a limousine with the 6 Sakamaki bros . They don't seem to get along though .I am surprised Ayato didn't say anything . He's probably embarrassed about that incident.

I decide to speak up."You guys…don't seem too friendly to each other." I don't know why I said that . Maybe to make conversation?

Laito was the one who spoke. "We have different interests , Bitch-chan." Again with that nickname?

"I am not a bitch nor will I ever be." i have a determined look on my face , but it doesn't seem to faze Laito.

"Why , you already are OUR bitch , Bitch-chan."He then moved ultra rapidly(*cough* teleported *cough*) in front of me , picked me up , put his sorry ass in my place and then put me me on his lap . I've never been on a boy's lap . At first , I felt shocked , but then he hugged me from behind and I felt like I was safe…NO!I lifted my elbow and was about to K.O. him but Ayato beat me to it.

"HEY,DON'T DO THAT!SHE'S MINE!" Ayato roared and punched Laito , then stole me and put me next to him . Player had a nasty bruise forming on his cheek now.

"Ayato , don't be like that . Like I said , Bitch-chan is ours . If you wanted to have her , you could have just said so."…I can't believe him . And I felt safe…UGH.I FEEL LIKE CRYING!

While those two made a ruckus , Reiji told me.

"This is for you.100% pure cranberry juice . Drink it daily."

I looked at the innocent-looking juice on the table (hey , I'm in a limousine so why not have a table) and then in his eyes.

"Cranberry juice is for those with weak blood . It is good for generating red cells…that will probably make my blood taste better , isn't it?" I had a murderous aura around me . Not that they care.

"It seems you aren't that obnoxious . Yes , you are well informed . But , you will drink your juice." Now THAT'S a murderous glare . I am that scared that I flinch.

"Nee , Teddy , when mortals feel fear , they show it with this kind of behaviour . So , take a good look." Then Kanato directed his stuffed bear (his face) in my direction . I am still scared . What am I going to do?

*At "Edward High School"*

"You are in the same class as Ayato and Kanato . Follow them." Reiji was evidently still angry at me because I didn't want to drink the juice . He didn't even give me directions ! And Ayato and Kanato left a long time ago!

I don't even want to stay with Ayato . He's probably a popular guy with the way he acts and looks . I don't want to be noticed . I want to stay as incognito as I can.

Well , my wish didn't come true.

"Hey , are you friends with the Sakamakis?" Asked a random girl.

I look around and realised everybody else is at class . She was talking to me .

"I…wouldn't say friends." I told her.

"SO YOU DO KNOW THEM!*squeal*I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! They are the most popular boys in the school!"

In my mind I cursed them . Not only they are assholes , rude and vampires , they really ARE popular ! I don't like to be noticed much . And now that I am THE Sakamaki's new "toy" , everybody will know me . Ugh.

"No no , it's not like that ! I don't know them at all we just happened to meet."

"You're such a lucky girl ! They are the hottest guys in the school ! Even Kana-chan is cute with his fluffy teddy bear" The girl continued like she didn't hear me.

She's so stupid . Can't she see past their appearance ? Well…I was like that too…

"Don't get me wrong . I have nothing to do with them ! We're just coming at the same time to schOOL OKINEEDTOGOBYE!"

I ran as fast as I could because I saw Reiji approaching us . I didn't look back . And because THOSE TWO left me alone I didn't know where my clasaroom is.

I hide into a storage . It's all messy and stuff , but at least Reiji is not here.

And I talked too early . Someone grabbed the door's latch and entered . And OH WOW It is Reiji.

"Don't even try to hide from me . I can smell you from miles away . Also , you make too much noise when you try to hide." At first he was serious , but as he was saying his sentence he was smirking like crazy.

"Uhh , I'll just go to my class the~" "You were supposed to be there already . Do you want to get punished for skipping class."He has that smile again…

"NO!AYATO AND KANATO LEFT WITHOUT ME AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE MY CLASS IS AND" as I was rambling Reiji took me by the hand and said:

"I'm not surprised those two left without you . I'll guide you to your classroom."

Well , he wasn't giving me any other options but at least he didn't punish me…*shivers*


	6. The misterious boy

Hi!Again sorry for not posting I was away this week but I promise I'll do my best to please you ;) WITH A NEW CHAPPIE xD! Don't think like that pervs!I really really really hope you like this story and if you do,tell me because I'm pretty self-conscious and I don't know what to expect from you :3 Enjoy!

* * *

I am in my classroom at last , but nobody is here. There is something written on the board. "Food Prep at the cafeteria" . Oh great , now I need to find the cafeteria! Reiji didn't see that? He left me alone! I am sure he did . He left me here only to tease me!

I sit on a chair and wait for everybody else . As I was thinking about everything that's happening in my messy life , I closed my eyes without even realizing.

The bell rang and I am immediately awake . I was always an easy sleeper . I see a shadow in one of the chairs…a person! And he's probably from my class! I approach him and shake his shoulder.

"Excuse me , where is the cafeteria?" When I touched him I didn't realize he flinched . He turned around and my heartbeat stopped.

He was so beautiful . Not like Ayato sexy or Subaru awesome or Shuu handsome . He was beautiful . His jawline is more sculpted than my life and his hair is messy , like Ayato's , but his hair is black with some white at the ends…weren't they supposed to be at the top?

"Can I help you?" He asks in a baritone voice that shakes me out of my observations.

"Y-yes , can you tell me where our next class is?" I stuttered…again. Dammit I promised myself I will not stutter ever again!

"I'm not from here." And then he walked away . What does he mean? Isn't he a student here? He has to be , he is in his uniform.

"Wait!" But he already left . That was weird . Or maybe I just looked weird and he decided to not speak with me fearing unpopularity ? Well , with my affiliation with the Sakamakis you can say I have some kind of status , right ?

"Hey , chichinashi." Someone whispered in my ear . And I knew exactly who it was.

"Ayato ! What are you doing here?!Aren't you supposed to be at Food Prep?"I was panicking . He was embracing me from behind and I can feel his ripped chest pressing into my back .

"I was , unlike you , and I made the most delicious Takoyaki ever . I was thinking you could cook it for me , but I know what else you can give me to eat." And then he bit me . Without any kind of warning . I widened my eyes and my survival instincts kicked in . I knew that if I kicked him , his fangs would probably rip the wound open even more and I would faint . And I really didn't want to faint in his arms.

I GOT IT!

I approached my shoulder to my neck and blood was flowing out like crazy . If he isn't going to back up , then he will choke . Wait , I feel like I forgot something…HE'S A VAMPIRE HE CAN'T CHOKE OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE FROM BLOOD LOSS AND NOBODY IS GOING TO COME TO MY FUNERAL AND I DIDN'T EVEN SEE ANDY IN REAL LIFE AND KELLIN DIDN'T SPIT ON ME AT A CONCERT AND~

Just as I was having an epilepsy attack Ayato was actually choking.

"Shit!" And then he released me . "What the hell?! Why did you do that? I hate eating too much and then having to deal with stomachaches and hearing Reiji blabber his stupid moral about 'not letting a young woman faint'~"

"Ayato , she already fainted." Spoke Reiji in a dry voice from the door. "You know how to deal with this." And then he left.

Ayato was the one who carried me home . Ha! Take that vampire.

* * *

How was it?


	7. Mixed

Oh I forgot to mention:

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS OR BMTH OR SWS OR PTV OR BVB I only own my OOC sweet, little, meek Theodora ^^

When I woke up I was in a dark place. I couldn't even say if my eyes are closed or opened. I know I have one major headache , but when I try to put my hand on my head , I realized I can't . It's like I'm binded, but I can feel all my appendages. My body is heavy and I can't move around much. Seems like I'm in a small room or something…

"Are you awake? I'm hungry." I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE THERE'S SOMEONE WITH ME! I trash around in hopes that I can hit my kidnapper (because that's my 'logic deduction' from all this , thanks to Reiji *insert sarcastic voice again* ) but I can only move my chest and stomach . When I heard the other person groan, I realized what I was doing. I was actually making friction between us. And by friction I mean…

"Are you trying to seduce me, Chichinashi? *deep laugh*" I would recognize that nickname anytime!

"A-Ayato! Where are we? Wait, what am I doing here? Shouldn't I be in my room?" I am panicking I am panicking I AM PANICKING! NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!

"Well, after you pulled that stunt at school, I was forced to carry you home. Even though you helped me escape from school I won't let you escape. Not now, not ever." Then Ayato touched my neck with his nose. He was smelling and licking the column of my neck.

"Ayato please let me go!"

"Why should I, eh? If I don't wanna."And then he hugged me harder. I could sense he was getting excited.

"I want you to stay like this forever, in my arms."He breathed this in my ear. Then his eyes widened. He felt wetness on his cheek. Tears…? I was actually crying! I almost never cry!

"You…"He was shell-shocked. I was, too.I am actually crying. Then I started violently sobbing. I didn't even have my first kiss…

Then, all of a sudden, everything was visible again. Ayato took me bridal style and opened his room's door. While he was taking me…wherever he was taking me, I was violently sobbing in his chest. The lull of his shoes as he walked and the way his arms encircle me was enough to put me to sleep.

Ayato's P.O.V.

When I entered her room, I could smell her essence everywhere. It would be easy to make her mine and finish this. But as I look at her calm face, only trays of tears visible, I realize that I can't hurt her like that. So I put her on the bed, covered her, and then left.

Theodora's P.O.V.

… _what happened yesterday?_ I couldn't sleep well last night. I know I fell asleep in Ayato's arms. Heh, that sounds so cliché.Well, I think I have now immunity in front of Ayato. Don't get me wrong, last night I was terrified. And the sobbing was real. The fact that I didn't kiss anybody in my whole life and that I didn't even have a boyfriend only made matters worse. But I'm kind of glad that happened. If I am a bitch, then Ayato's the bitch king. Or queen.

I stand up and search for the kitchen. The last 17 hours were food deprived. I open the door and take a look to see if the blood suckers are near. To the left, no one. To the right, no one. This may be my lucky day!

"The kitchen must be near the living room…and the living room is downstairs~OH! Look at that. The stairs go downstairs! What a coincidence."I mumble to myself trying to joke around. Being optimistic is important!

When I entered the living room, there was no one there. Huh, that's weird. Weren't they saying some trash about 'keeping tabs on me'? I may very well escape! Or maybe they think I don't have the balls to do it, those guys!

Great, now I'm angry. And when I'm angry my face is red. But I didn't mind.

When I entered the kitchen, I was assaulted.

"Bitch-chaaaaan! I'm so happy you're here. Now I don't have to wake you up." Wake me up?

"For what?" And I took one step behind. I still didn't get over that incident with Ayato.

"For dinner, of course." He has that innocent-looking face on."Or would you rather feed me instead."Now he had a seductress's face. How many faces can this player put on?

"N-no. I think I'm fine."And I entered the dining room. Laito made a weird face from behind, but I didn't have the opportunity to see it. I sat down on the empty chair, said a quiet "Itadakimasu" and began eating. Everybody was looking weird at me. Even Reiji! I finished chewing my steak and asked.

"What?" I am not in the mood.

"Bitch-chan, what WERE you doing in your room."When I looked at Laito, I could see he had a serious face. Wow, and I thought he has many faces. I THINK HE HAS THEM ALL!

"Uhh, sleeping…?"I am not sure why he asked that.

"Then why are you all red?"Shuu asked in front of me. When I looked at him, he was looking intently at me.

"What do you mean? Do you imply I did something to affect you?" I was angry again.

"Ooh, so it was Shuu…"Laito mumbled.

"Shuu? What are you talking about?"Now I'm also embarrassed.

"You were thinking at Shuu while you were doing nasty things in your room."Laito changed his mood completely. He was now excited. I even saw Ayato flinch.

"Nasty things…? You mea~NO!" OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE TOUGHT ABOUT THAT! AND ONLY BECAUSE I WAS RED IN THE FACE! WHAT AN ASSHOLE!

I sat up from the table and look at Laito. "I didn't do anything! How could you even suggest that?"

Laito was amused by all this."Bitch-chan, you don't need to be embarrassed. You only need to say when your needs need satisfied. I'm sure Shuu wouldn't mind, right." And he turned to Shuu.

"Couldn't care less." "Why think at Shuu?"We talked at the same time, but now everybody is looking at me. Even Shuu is surprised.

"What?" Said a surprised Shuu.

"I'm just saying, you're not the type girl would fantasize about. Neither of you are. I mean, you're not Andy nor Ollie nor Kellin nor Vic~" And while I was saying this everybody's eyes grew bigger and bigger until Ayato snapped."

"Are they your boyfriends?!" Asked a pissed off Ayato

"Oooooh I wish." And NOW I am blushing like crazy. "They are everybody's girl come true."

"SHOW'EM TO ME! They can't be better than me…"Ayato mumbled the last part.

"OK!" I can't believe I will show them my favorite singers. I take my phone from my pocket, to which I heard a comment from Reiji "Wasn't that supposed to be confiscated?" and played the song 'Heart of fire'.

"Driving through this world unknown, I've built my life on broken bones." I was humming along with Andy while Shuu was looking like he was having an epilepsy attack.

"I can't believe you're listening to this kind of nonsense." And then Shuu left angrier that I have ever seen him. Or his brothers. They seemed surprised too…


	8. Bathroom encouter

What was Shuu's problem? I am asking myself that since 'dinner'. His reaction was violent. I know people don't have a good view on rock music, but considering they are vampires I thought that they would like it. The lyrics, especially.

I look in my room's mirror at my reflection. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Dark skin. Not the kind of girl you would want to date. And I'm not that smart too...

I shake my head. Why am I thinking this? I never had a problem with being single. Well, if boys want a girlfriend with talents such as screaming all day because a new single was released or fangirling over band members I'm the one they look for.

I turn to the bath with my mind set on taking a long one when I see something in the tub. Or someone?

I approach it and see Shuu! Oh no! He's the last person I want to see right now.

"Shuu!"I am surprised and end up almost screaming at him.

He opens one eye and looks at me with little interest. But his face shows he's disgusted.

"Tch." And he stands up from the tub. I don't know what's gotten into him. He's the kind of person that doesn't give a damn about a thing. Maybe that's what makes him hot. Or maybe those eyes...? UGH KEEP IT TOHETHER WOMAN!

"W-wait! Where are you going?!"I am almost screaming again.

"Quiet. The least you could do is shut up, heathen."And then he steps out.

"Wow, that's REALLY an insult coming from a person like you." I mumble.

He seems to ignore me. He put a foot outside the tub.

"NO!" And I jump on him. In the bath. Where we're all alone. I think I've gone mad if I am doing this kind of thing to a boy. THAT'S ALSO A VAMPIRE!

I am over him. Our flesh is touching. The only thing that separates us is the thin materials of our clothes. I can feel al his muscles flexing. His skin is cold on my own.

"Oh, and you were saying all those things about not being attracted to me at dinner."I look up into his face and...My ovaries exploded.

His face...oh Gosh. His face was the perfect blend between a horny man and a sex God.

"You are all hot and bothered. And wet."When he said the last word he licked his lips in a way that made me have a lady boner. I think I was seduced. I am under his control. He takes my chin in his hand and makes eye contact with me. We stayed like that some time.

Then I see his eyes looking at my lips and I know what's going to happen next. His face is getting closer and closer to mine. Or am I pulled...? Our lips are just millimeters away when he widens his eyes and I put my hands on his chest to push him away.

"NO!" I can see his fangs. Long and smooth. Fatal. But they are not directed at me. I think he's angry with himself.

"...why do you hate rock music?" I finally ask. I think there's something about this subject that is making him react this way.

"That type of music is trash. It's the opposite of classic music." He looks at the water and frowns."The clowns that sing this kind of music...all they did were blemish the pure style of music."

I gasp loudly and say "I KNEW I heard 'Prelude no. 1 in C major' coming from your headphones!"

He looks surprised."How do you know...?"

"Oh, about the composition? I sang the piano 6 years, when I was little. I was really into it."Actually, I like talking about it.

Shuu seems confused."They why are you listening to that garbage."And then from confused he switched to...I can't say angry because Shuu does not possess the ability to convey emotions. He's too lazy. More like a passive angry. He was about to continue his idea but the next thing I said shocked him to the core.

"Because it saved me."

I think I shocked Shuu enough in 24 hours.

"...what do you mean it saved you? Saved you from what?"

Then I lifted my left hand and showed him my scars. I shocked him again. But this time, he was angry. He took my hand and inspected it.

"What, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Shuu yelled! I didn't think he was the type to do that. He is always placid and lazy.

"I-I" He really scares me. Why is he reacting this way? It isn't like he really cares.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" And he lifted my hand for me to see my cuts.

"I...I was unhappy. I know I had no motives to be sad, but I couldn't help myself. Dad was putting pressure on me to be his icon of purity, and life just wasn't how I thought it would be when I was little. Then...I found out I was adopted, and my relationship with dad kind of broke, if you know what I mean. But then, I found a way I could be myself. Listening to those bands, I gained confidence, and I stopped doing this thing. Those lyrics saved me." I knew he probably had no idea what I meant. I know he doesn't have a good relationship with his brothers, but that doesn't seem to bother him. And with the rock music...I didn't expect him to understand.

"I know exactly how you feel."He said at last. I was so shocked I couldn't speak. When I tried to speak, he kissed me and whispered in my ear 'Don't ever let go of that hope.'

And so, my first kiss was stolen by a wet vampire senior in a bath.


	9. Womanly problem

**Yeah,sorry for then long 's summer vacantion and I'm mostly away from home but hey! I posted this may be disturbing for some readers,and I'm sorry,but let's focus on real-life problems, not only how some vampires jump a on with the story!**

* * *

After the incident with Shuu, I felt that he was gentler with me. But not gentle in a way that shows me that he LOVES me or something. We just reached a mutual feeling of respect. It isn't that he stopped sucking my blood, no. I AM still their blood bag. But Shuu is, like I said, gentler with me. He stops me and tells me he is peckish, and, well, you know the rest. But I appreciate that he isn't jumping on me like Ayato and Reiji do. Well, not that before he was enthusiastic to suck my blood, but he did it without caring. Now he sucks enough to not make me faint. And if one of the brothers sucked me dry before, he puts a hold of his libido and carries me to my bedroom. It is kind of sweet, knowing that you have somewhat of an ally. And speaking of allies...you need to have foes too, right?

"Oi, chichinashi, I'm hungry." We are at school now. I think a month passed from when I first stepped in the Sakamaki's house, and I had the nagging feeling that I forgot something, but oh well.

"Ayato, we have physics after this, and if you suck my blood now, I will probably faint." I make a move to grab my physics equipment, but Ayato grabs my hand and says:

"I don't care how you feel or what happens to you , you are just my food , and when I crave your blood , you just need to succumb to my needs." …I've never seen Ayato like this. He has a glare on and his words…really hurt me. I don't have a stable relationship with them, that's true, and I'm not naïve to think they care about me. But to be said that you're useless kind of sucks.

Tears prick at my eyes but I blink them away. Ayato either doe not notice them, or does not care. He then approaches my neck and shows his fangs. We were late 20 minutes at physics.

While changing my clothes, I noticed a smell. I was familiar with the smell of blood, but this was different. Then I realized.

"MISS, PLEASE COME HERE." I yelled from the girl's locker room and the teacher approached me.

"Miss Komori, what's the matter?" And I think she was used to this kind of face because, she's a physics teacher, and she sent me to the infirmary. I was glad at physics the uniform consist of black, long trousers.

After I resolved my 'little' problem (pfft, being a girl SUCKS) the class was over. I was still in my physics uniform, but I didn't want to change in that short skirt. So I remained like this.

It was weird to be the only girl in school to wander in trousers and not that sluttish skirt, but I felt good. That was until I bumped ways with four eyes. We usually don't meet. He's a third year student and I'm in the second year, so this is not a random meeting.

"Hello, Theodora, how are you?" He asks me. I gulp. His words and position are the epitome of perfect manners, but his voice has a sharp edge.

"U-um, well I, I am fine. Yeah! " I am so scared that I almost forgot to ask him. "Well, I-"And I didn't have a chance to finish my proposition (when DO I have?) because he threw me on the wall. Everyone else was already in class.

His head is buried in my hair and his chin on my shoulder. He inhales deeply, and then exhales. His mouth is next to my ear.

"…You make me skip class, follow you here, tenting me with your smell, and now you're not even wearing your uniform? I think you deserve to be punished." His fangs almost penetrate my skin, but he abruptly stops. He then raises his head and looks me in the eye.

"What did you do?" I have no idea what he's talking about."Your smell is overflowing…Do you have an open wound?"

And then I remember "Oh no, that's not it. I wanted to ask you something-" "Oh, so you are lying now too? When we return home be ready for a whipping." He then proceeded to inspect my body.

"So, now, let's focus on the wound." He smelled my arms and nibbled on my wrists "Not here." Then he moved to my collarbone and smelled "Not here either." I am so embarrassed I can't form words. And pissed off too. There were like, a hundred other women that came here before me and he STILL doesn't know? From the way Laito acts, I deduced this much.

I am sick of his smelling and yell "ARE YOU STUPID OR STUPID?!" I don't have time to register his shocked face and continue "You really don't know? WHAT THE HELL! I wanted to ask you to let me go at a supermarket to buy…that stuff that a girl needs when she's…on her you know what." Ok, THAT was lame. Even for me.

I am blushing like crazy and my eyes are now cast downwards. Now he's going to say something along the lines "Now you'll suffer an even more painful whipping."When I lift my eyes, his face is still shocked. And the, realization dawned on him.

"Ah, uh, yes. I apologize for putting you in this position. I will take care of it. Do not worry." LOL. HE REALLY IS EMBARASSED! Who would have thought big old Reiji is embarrassed of women problems. HE EVEN BLUSHES. I then start laughing like crazy.

"Y-y-y-YOUR FACE MAN." And then I proceeded to laugh my guts off. He looks like a yandere embarrassed kid. SO CUTE.

He then coughs a little in his hand and his face is serious again. "You should be thankful that I found you instead of my brothers. We didn't have any encounters like this with any woman that lived with us because they didn't live enough for this to happen. But I am aware of that you are experiencing. I read in books about it and I know how to treat this…womanly problem. If any of my brothers found you…you would've probably been sucked dry by now. It's hard even for me to control myself, because our noses are ultra sensitive, so I will give you a week free from school. You will remain alone in the mansion, left to eat and do what activities you like, but when we come home, you need to lock your door at any costs, do you understand?"

I stared wide-eyed at him, my laughing fit forgotten. He makes such a fuss about it but hey, if that means I get a free ticket to a week when I'm not going to be anyone's blood bag then I'm ok with it!


	10. A new problem

After that 'incident' with Reiji (damn that was awkward) he allowed me to stay at home. This is my first day.

"Oh cool so I can just wander around the house?" I asked myself. I really am enthusiastic. I didn't have time and neither was I allowed to do so until now. So where do I start?

Well, first, I'll put on a freaking dress even though I'm on my period. Aaaaand because all my other clothes need to be washed. I have a lot of dresses, even if I don't look like a person to wear one.

I don't freaking know where to start. So I just wander in the garden. And wander and wander and I don't know how much time had passed. I am now in front of some roses. Purple roses. Their color is so beautiful. It reminds me of~

"Theodora."A voice is heard from behind. Kanato.

"Yes, Kanato?"I ask sweetly but deep down I'm terrified. I don't want to be alone with HIM. Even if I thought his hair color is beautiful.

"Would you come with me? I want to pay someone a visit."I gulp. He made it look like an invitation but if I turn it down he'll probably slaughter me.

"Ok. With pleasure."Yeah right. I am smiling nervously.

"Pick up some roses. But not purple ones. I hate purple." He mumbled the last part. I hurry up to do just that.

We were walking through the garden but it looked like he was luring me outside its grounds. We are now stepping on , gravel?

"This is my mother's grave."He suddenly said. I was so absorbed with my thoughts I didn't realize we entered the cemetery.

"Place those roses on her grave."I am locked in place. It's true I love hard rock and metal and I thought that I'm okay with the idea of death but I was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Do it!"I can feel he is losing his patience, but I just can't move!

"I-I'm scared."I could say only that.

"IF YOU WON'T DO IT YOU WILL BECOME JUST LIKE HER!"He screamed and approached me.

He is scrutinizing me. Then an idea pops in his mind.

"You know, you're not that ugly. In fact, YOU'RE NOT UGLY AT ALL."And then he started laughing maniacally. He suddenly stopped.

"Be my bride."He ordered. I choked on my tongue.

"WHAT?!"He took a rose from the bouquet and put it in my hair. He then smiled a gentle smile that, until then, I thought only Shuu could.

"Be my bride."He repeated. HE REPEATED IT! I thought this was another one of his yandere behavior, but he wouldn't let go.

"K-Kanato, I think you hit your head~""I am perfectly fine Miss Komori~""Then, are you playing tricks on me~""I can assure you that's not the case."

He then took my hand and violently bit from it.

"…I just want to be the only one to see that lewd look on your face when I bite you."His eyes took another crazy look. I knew that I need to get the hell away from him.

"Kanato…what about your mother's roses?"He stopped.

"You're right. Wait here. I will place them."He took the bouquet and while he was standing with his back facing me, I pivoted the hell out of there.

'He will catch me he will catch me he will catch me' I was repeating that sentence in my head like a mantra until I heard a groan.

"Ouch." Someone said from…under me? I stepped on someone I look under me and relief floods through me.

"Shuu!"I am so happy to see him I could cry.

"Hmm?"He looks at my lace dress and comments.

"A very fine dress for a very fine lady. I guess you assorted the pink lace underwear to go with the black lace dress, right?"He asks. I can see him smirking. Oh Gawd that sexy smirk asdfghjkl.

But I begin to stutter and then I realized he wasn't looking at my dress. He was looking at my underwear!

"SHUU!"I shout and move, but he catches my leg with one hand.

"I wonder…"He lifts himself up my leg and stares from between my legs.

"If your bra matches your underwear. ~""WAAAAAH"

I kick him with my leg and cover myself.

"W-why would you ask that."Then I cover my face with my hands.

"I want to find out."He is in front of me and takes my hands off my face. He then stares into my eyes deeply.

"I am hungry."He suddenly says. I think he looks at me like I'm an innocent doe caught in the headlights.

He bites my shoulder and I howl in pain. You can never get used to it. After awhile he finishes and laps up any remains of blood and disinfects the wound. He then kisses it and leaves. I am left I hear steps from behind. I freeze.

"I didn't know you were cheating on me."A familiar voice said from behind.

I try to run because I'm still in open place and ohmygodKanatosawmeliterallygivingShuumyblood.

"…I'm hungry. "He said and I ran. But this time he catches up to me.

"WON'T YOU GIVE ME BLOOD LIKE YOU DID TO HIM?!"He yells and tackles me to the ground.

I begin to struggle in his hold but to no avail. He is too strong. That doesn't mean I will go down easily.

" .GO."I roared and head butted him. He seems shocked, but a second later his eyes fill with anger.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME!"And head butted me back. But, I was on the ground, so I head butted it too and almost fainted.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A BAD ARE ONLY AND ONLY MINE!"He screams in my face.

I can't believe it. I'm going to die. I am going to die here and on my grave will be written Died because she head butted the ground and it will be embarrassing am losing blood. And fast.

He realized he almost killed me and lowers his face. I think he wants to bash my head again but I can't do anything. I'm dying.

He doesn't. He just brings his forehead to my smashed one and whispers:"I am sorry, I didn't want to do that."

Then he kisses me deeply. I can feel his fangs protruding. He bites my lower lip. I detect the tangy taste of my blood in my own mouth but I'm dying.

He is slowly licking my lips. Suddenly his tongue touches mine. I flinch a little and feel it in all my body.

He inserts his tongue in my mouth and searches. I don't know what he's searching. He's licking my teeth, my cheeks, my tongue, looking desperately for something. But I'm dying.


	11. Disasterology

I am surrounded by blackness. I look up, black. Down, black. Right, black. Left, black. I don't know where I am, or even if this a place. I feel restless, like something is chasing after me. But I don't see anything. I can only FEEL.

I decide to walk. I walked and walked, and walked. An eternity later, I realized…THERE'S NOTHING HERE AM I STUPID OR AM I STUPID? Then I crouch down and put my head in between my knees and my hands on my head. I begin to rock back and forth until someone touched my head. A chilling hand, like I was touched by death itself. I dare to raise my head and I'm looking through two green eyes that were looking into my soul.

The woman laughed, like it was something funny with me being scared of her, and then I see purple hair.

I awoke with a gasp and a violent coughing. After the coughing, I realize that I'm alone in a dark room. Registering the pounding in my head, I remember the incident with Kanato. I begin to tremble, but I feel a hand on my shoulder and someone hugging me from behind.

"Did you miss me, bitch-chan?" Someone whispered in my ear. "LAITO!" I scream and try to escape his hold. My head hurts again. My vision is clouding. I feel like I'm fainting.

"Don't you dare sleep on me. We haven't had fun in a while." And then he threw me on the bed, my head banging the headboard. My mouth opens in a silent scream. Laito's eyes widen, like it's the first time he sees my injury.

"You're injured? My my, who did this to you." And then he lowers his head. "No." He stops. Then asks. "No what?"

"No this. I have lived 40 days of terror, being hunted like some prey that I certainly am not and being treated like a mat, everybody just stepping on me. I just can't bring myself to go on like this. I just…no."

And I think I struck a chord in Laito's point of view of me. While I was having a little monologue I began crying because I remembered dad and Maya and _ohmyGodImissthemsofuckingmuch._

I begin crying again. My head hurts like hell and I can't continue living like this.

" _I just want to fucking die already."_ I whisper to myself. I stay like that for a few seconds and then I feel something wet on my forehead. Something hot and wet and _what~~_

Laito is licking my forehead, right where it hurts, and after a few seconds it stopped hurting. Does that mean vampire's spit can heal? But it doesn't matter. My wound is at the back of my skull and I can't bring myself to tell him.

To my surprise, he actually knows. He turns me around, minding my head, and settles my head on the pillow with my forehead on it. Then he parted my hair and began licking. We stayed like that in awkward silence until he stopped licking. I then realized we have our feet and bodies tangled in the sheets. Eewwwwwww…

His nose is touching my hair and inhales. Then exhales. "Girl, you really do need a bath." He suddenly says. I am, at first, shocked, but then my sharp tongue is making its magic.

"And you really do need a copy of the penal code. This is considered harassment." I mumble in the pillow because I still feel like my head is going to fall off my shoulders. But hey, it's not going to explode so I'm fine with it.

He begins to laugh his weird, little laugh and I can't help but let out a smile. He calms down and a silence, this time comfortable, settles between us.

"Really now, how long have you been staying here?" He asks. "I don't know. All I remember is~" and I stop. I pull a face and he can see me. "Tell me tell me! You made me curious." He told me. Should I really tell him about Kanato? What if it's some sort of punishment for him? Shuu said the first day I came here that I shouldn't be killed. What if they…Kill Kanato…? Wait, why should I care. Another vampire I won't need to worry about. But…

"Me and Kanato, we were in the garden. He saw Shuu sucking my blood and he got angry then bashed my head on the ground." That's not the whole story but I ain't telling him about the 'be my bride stuff'.

"Then, shouldn't you be injured at the FRONT of your head?" Damn this perv is smart.

"Uhh…" I think about a way to answer this but a bang is heard. We both turn our heads to see Kanato at the door. He has a murderous aura around him.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" He roars and tackles Laito to the ground. His moves are quick, but disoriented. He's fighting just like a crazed animal.

"Kanato, calm down!" He says, but Kanato ignores him.

"SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO ME ONLY MINE. HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE? I WANT YOU TO DIE, isn't it right, Teddy?" And then stops suddenly to ask Teddy, his loyal companion. "Wouldn't she make a perfect puppet for us? I think her hair and eyes wouldn't need removing. They are ethereal."

I then see why this room is so dark. Puppet pieces everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling, piled up in a corner. I scream as my lungs and pounding in the head could allow me, and everything after that happened in slow motion. Kanato lunged for me, Laito smashed into him. Ayato came from the door, picked me up and run. I could hear Reiji saying something to Kanato and Subaru swearing but then I nestled my head in Ayato's chest where I feel protected. He kissed me on the crown of my head.

He ran for a long time. It was a long time for me at least and then we were in his room, on his bed and he was cuddling with me, singing and I feel asleep to the same green eyes that were now gentle instead of chilling.

" _Can we create something beautiful and then destroy it?"_

 _._


	12. Continuum

When I woke up I was still in Ayato's room. I blinked softly and tried to stand up, but then a wave of nausea hit me. I sat back in bed and closed my eyes . I still didn't know what to do with Kanato . I feel like I need to PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE AND TELL HIM HE'S INSANE. But he would probably kill me. A sudden growl got my attention.

"Ugh, I at least won't die of starvation." I mumbled to myself. I really didn't want to go downstairs, but my stomach called for food.

I entered the dining room to see six pairs of eyes on me. I ignored all of them and sat down looking at my lap. Feeling uncomfortable I sang my favorite song in my head to calm me down. The food arrived shortly, served by the weird butler that took my luggage the first day I came here. My eyes widen in realization.

I haven't tried to escape yet. I need to eat quickly and use the next free days Reiji gave me wisely. After lunch I jumped out of the seat and ran to my room. It was already evening, so they should be on their way to school.

I exit the room and made my way down the hall. I only knew where Ayato's room was, so I try to enter every single room. Maybe I'll find a weapon. The hall was large and very, very long. Steadying myself because nausea still hits me from time to time, I continue to trek.

I reached a locked room that had a deadly aura around it. It was like the universe said 'STAY AWAY FROM IT'. To tempt me more, the universe broke the lock from the door, yeah, I don't know how the air pressure got so high, but the locker just, fell. I looked right, left. Nobody. Perfect!

I enter the room to find…jewelers. A lot of them. Why are there so many of them? Other than me there is no female in the house.

I looked in disgust at the heavy pieces and wander in the room. I found a bookshelf with interesting looking books. Me, being the nerd I am, took the trap and read all the titles, wasting more time. I realize there is only half an hour until they get home. I FOUND NOTHING! ALL THIS PLAYING AROUBD AND I FOUND-!

I was propelling myself on a wall and taking my head in my chest and a secret door activated. I fell in a room different than that. It was darker, deathlier. When I lifted my head I saw the most beautiful dress I've ever seen in my life. Stained with blood. Widening my eyes , I stay still , expecting someone to pounce on me like usual .Nothing came .I lift myself from the ground and look at the objects in the room.

Nothing interesting here. Not even a weapon. With a heavy sigh I decide that this much exploration is enough for the day.

Sorry for the long wait and short chapter guys. Recently I've lost all my inspiration and my motivation to write. And on top of that, with high school starting and new people around, my social life is practically…well…inexistent. I know you didn't expect it to be like that, me neither. And I feel kind of depressed lately. But ha-ha everything will turn out fine in the end


	13. New information

SORRY FOR BEING ABSENT! I started high school,as you may or may not know,and I needed time to adapt. I like high school life. I like the fact that I integrated pretty fast and I have really good I know this is not an excuse to be away for 3 MONTHS! So,tomorrow being my birthday,inspiration hit me so enjoy!

* * *

After I left the dinner table *some hours ago* this is what happened:

Reiji:"So, Kanato ,mind finally explaining us why you tried to kill Miss Komori?"

Kanato:"I...I did NOT-"

Subaru:"BULLSHIT! WHEN LAITO FOUND HER SHE HAD A BASHED HEAD,MAJOR BLOOD LOSS AND SHE WAS LOCKED IN YOUR PUPPET CLOSET. DON'T TELL ME THAT IS NOT INCRIMINATORY EVIDENCE!"

Subaru was panting by face is red and there is a dent in the table from where he punched it.

Laito:"Hmm...Subaru,aren't you a little bit TOO worked out over this thing? I mean,I know Bitch-chan is really important and with the approaching treat,we can't afford to lose her,but this seems as a more...personal matter for you."

Laito is teasing him but actually,he only wants to pinpoint the level of affection Subaru has for the girl. Personally,he thought she was adorable,but just time he was searching for her because he was hungry and he entered Kanato's madhouse because she was in there . What he didn't expect to see was her bloodied form among the other sacrificed brides. At that moment Laito realized Kanato isn't joking around.

Kanato seemed to have something else to say,but he refrained. What Laito said was couldn't hope to get over that without her.

Kanato:"...I will not apologise for what I did." At this,several growls were heard. "But I will say just this.I will NOT GIVE UP!" At this he stands up and some of them stand up as well,like Subaru and Ayato. The rest just tense up."I WILL HAVE MY WILL BE MY PRECIOUS PUPPET ONE DAY! AND NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME FROM ACHIEVING THIS!"

The room fell into silence...

Back with Miss Komori

"I really need to escape this place." I say aloud.I can feel the tension in the mansion.I don't know why the boys seem so disturbed, but whatever happens next,is not something nice.

I return to my room,but on the way I see Subaru.I really don't want any more complicated stories,so I try to ignore him.

"Are you really trying to ignore me?" DAMN! And here I thought I could avoid this.

"Well...not you,the situation you would put me in."

I don't know how he will react,but by the silence that ensued,I guess he didn't punch the wall again.

"...Come here." He orders.

"!?" What does he want with me?

I am mindful of the fact that he is dangerous and stay rooted in place.

"I don't want to hurt you." Yeah sure "Not now,at last." Well I'm glad that's cleared up.

I take a gamble and approach I am at arms reach from him,he turns to me,because he was facing the window,and I widen my eyes. He really is cool,beautiful and cold,just like the moon is illuminating his soft facial features,almost womanlike. His red eyes are his asset. They are just screaming 'Danger' and 'Mystery'. And his hair...his hair really has the same color as the snow...

Something grabs my hand and I realize I lifted my hand wanting to touch his hair to confirm if it is as soft as it looks like.

Subaru doesn't say anything. He 's pulling something from one of his jacket's hidden pockets and it glints in the moonligh~A WEAPON!

I struggle to escape his grasp,but he wouldn't budge.I am panicking and almost hyperventilating,but he takes my face with the hand he holds the knife and forces me to look deep into his eyes.

It's the gentlest look I ever got from him.

"Hey~I told you I would not hurt you." He then puts the knife in my hand and says:

"You will need this. The knife is made of pure silver. One wound from this and any vampire would perish."

I am actually stunned. Why would he give me a weapon lethal to him and his kin? As if sensing my question,he answers.

"There are...a group of vampires that may be after you. Nothing we can't handle,but just to be cautious."

He is actually rational and calm . I've never seen Subaru like this.

He is finished here so he turns to leave.I then ask him:

"W-why are you so gentle with me?" I stuttered because,well,it was cute . And now I hope he wouldn't give me that 'None of your business' crap. No,instead he faces me and smiles,the most heartbroken smile I've ever seen on any of them.

"If you stay here any longer,you will definitely die."

"!" I did NOT expect him to say that!

"The full moon just passed. Our powers are weakened. This may be your only chance to escape . Heed my words." And at that moment,I decided,when Subaru is serious,he is the wisest leech around.

* * *

So I cleaned this chapter up because there were a lot of missing words and I'm very sorry for this. Hopefully all will be fine now :) Thank you Puzzledpeppermint for pointing this out :D


	14. Fancy meeting

I am in my room grabbing everything I can from my drawers and bathroom, putting them all randomly in my bag. Last night's conversation (well, for Subaru's part) really triggered a need for me to escape.

 _"This may be your only chance to escape. Heed my words."_

I clench my eyes shut and shake my head, steeling my resolve. No more backing down. I am going to reunite with my father and with Maya. I can't imagine a life without them.

The bathroom is empty, save for the little hotel shampoos. Where are we, really? A hotel? This mansion is a far cry of luxury compared to a hotel.

My trip to my room is uneventful, being that the 6 brothers are at school. I grab my pack, look at the clock, and sigh. Five more hours until they come back. I have time. But who knows, with vampires on your trail, even a week is not enough time to escape. I sprint down the hall and just then I realize what I'm about to do. I am about to escape the lair of vampires! Really! In movies those who even TRY to escape are found and killed...

 _Ok! NOT good motivation._

Then, Maya's and my father's face appear in my mind, and I run faster.

 **~With the Sakamakis~**

"Awwwwh, I am hungry. Too bad Bitch-chan is not here for an evening snack." Says Laito.

All of them are standing on the roof. It is a rare occurrence, being given that they are in different classes, but they met to discuss.

"She is not the top of your concerns right not." Retaliates Reiji. "You should be far more concerned about the fake vampires lurking around."

Laito's excited countenance vanished in one of pensive thinking.

An unnerving silence followed

"Then, aren't you a little careless to have left Chichinashi home alone?!" Came the harsh inquiry from Ayato.

Reiji sighs long and hard and then responds."Scum won't dare approach a true blood's abode." It is an unquestionable truth. If the fake vampires even approach the mansion, they will smell them out and follow their trail...and kill them.

"But, if she decided to leave while we are stuck here, she would be in danger." Drawls Shuu.

Subaru's neck snapped so hard it hurt.

"...I don't think she would have the guts for it." Said Kanato.

"True, she is a rather clingy human. She would not have..." Reiji offers.

 _You don't know how wrong you are._ Said three vampires in their head.

 **~Back with Theodora~**

 _My heart is hammering in my chest. My heart feels like it's going to convulse and die. My lungs feel as if they ran a marathon. I want food._ Were my noble thoughts during my escape? I took the route the taxi driver took when I first came here, roughly two months ago. I can't believe I stood so much being abused and pounced on. I should've done this earlier.

I smile and think _Thank you, Subaru_

 _Still...I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched. But the road is empty. There is no way..._

I was zoning out and stumbled upon a tree trunk. I feel and scratched my knee. Blood was oozing out

"Oh no, what if the Sakamakis track me by my smell. Not it will be like a child's game for them." I cry to myself. I stood there in silence, and then try to stand up.

"I think the Sakamakis are the last of your worries right now." Said a serious voice behind me. I turn around and gasp. There stood four boys, the one that talked being the beautiful boy that I found in my class after food prep.


	15. Unexpected visit

'Those four boys are not normal.' Is the first thing that ran through my head when I saw them.

"You-you are the boy from my class!" I exclaim seeing the black-white haired teen. He just looks at me with a stony expression, like he never saw me in his life.

The other three are more expressive. A giant 6 feet brunette stands tall with an intimidating smirk plastered on his face. Even thought he looks at me like Ayato does, his feel is more toxic than Ayato's. Black hair and a defeated face looks at me as if I'm God itself. An average looking blonde with elegant hair and a cute smile stares at me. He then opens his mouth and says "M Neko Chan".

I blink once, twice, trice. "M Neko Chan?" I ask doubtfully. He just nods like a good boy. "Why...?"

I think aloud. "Because you are such a masochistic kitten." I draw back, shocked. I thought he was the cutest of them all! "When you fell, you scratched your knee. I think you did that intentionally so that we will reveal ourselves and suck your blood sooner."

He is telling me all those with that cute smile on his face, but the last part had his eyes dilating. My eyes widen again, realizing they are also vampires, and I try to stand up, but the brunette hovers over me.

"It would be best for all of us for you to stay put and come with us." Shutting my eyes and grinding my teeth, the thought of letting those guys take me and use me as a blood bag not even crossing my mind.

'I just escaped from the Sakamakis! No way am I being taken again!' I kick the tall one in the balls and make a run for it. A yowl of pain is heard in the forest.

'I KNOW they will catch me, but still, IWON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!' I can feel them closing in on me. Thinking of a plan quickly, I crouch in a tree hole and wait for them.

Waiting five, ten, fifteen minutes, no steps are heard. I lift my head from the hole and find myself nose in nose with the black haired boy. His grey eyes stare into own brown eyes.

"Eve, please, doesn't run away from us."I back up against a tree bark and stare frightened at him because I don't understand what he's talking about.

"Don't let them take you. Let us take care of you." His voice is so...heartbreaking! It almost makes me cry.

I then take something, anything, from my jacket's pocket and slash randomly, and then run. I never looked back; with tears in my eyes I continue to run to escape those vampires. Hah, as if. I know how 6 vampires act and I can tell they don't like losing fights.

Then someone embraces me from the back. I tense immediately. A warm heat envelops me. Wait, vampires are not warm? "Do not run away from us, livestock." I then feel a pressure at the base on my neck and blackness envelops me.


	16. What?

*With the Sakamakis*

"Oi,Reiji,when will she be done with this vacantion?" Asked was the most revolted of them all when he heard that Theodora will not go to school one week.

The limousine is driving them to their estate,where Theodora theoretically needs to be.

"She will come to school starting monday." Responded Reiji.

Ayato glared at him for not explaining further why she is staying home.

"And for what reason?" Quipped Laito looking yawned and stretched on the blood red couch.

"That does not involve you whatsoever." Stated Reiji.

"Yes,it does concern us all.I've been very thirsty ever since she stopped coming to school and I crave her blood,why is that!? Ayato almost yelled his question.

"We arrived." And with that Reiji exited the car.

*Mukami Household*

'Why am I so...weak?' I open my eyes and don't see anything. It's like I do not have them open.

At first I think I am still asleep,but then I realise I can move my body.

Standing up,I reach for a finding one,but finding a door,I open it and a sudden light fills my eyes to the brim of tears.

I blink and start my trek down the hall.I can't remember are my hosts...?

"Aaaah,there you are!" A voice I turn in the direction of the voice,I see a 5'9 blonde boy with blue eyes and an easy going smile on his face.I already start to feel comfortable around him.

"Uhm,who are you,sir?" I ask politely.

He just stares at me with big eyes and starts to laughs.

"D-did you just call me *more laughter* SIR? HAHHAHAHA." He starts clutching his stomach.

I just stand there,awkwardly.

Stoping his laughter,he responds.

"I am Kou Mukami,and you are now in the Mukami are pleased to have you here." And he gives me a million wats smile.

"The last thing I remember was the sudden rain and knocking on that giant entrance door and then happened?" I ask confused.I really can't remember how I entered the house,no,MANSION!

"Well,you had a fever from that rain and suddenly collapsed. It was fortunate that Ruki heard and found you before you got hypothermia." He still has a cute smile on his face.

Realising that I am staring at the quite handsome boy named Kou,I blush and avert my eyes.

"T-thank you very much." I say in a somewhat small voice.

"You don't need to thank 's go to meet with the others!"

 **Soooo,I posted a small chap a few days ago but I hope this is more suitable for you emoticon colonthree Sorry for being absent again. I feel bad... ,it seems when I have a bad week or something I immediately start ! XD  
Sooo the Mukamis have captured Theodora,but what is this? She does not complain? How so? Take a guess by reviewing! It always makes me feel good when I see a new review,or just people correcting 're communicating :D.**


End file.
